The Trial Of Chandler Bing
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: S4 Mondler date! Ross tries to get Rachel's forgiveness. Chandler's ex-s want revenge. (Complete) (taken from an episode of TV show Boy meets world) (Please review) MC RR
1. A Date Is Set

**Hey, I know I've have like a million and one stories I should update but here's a short story for Valentines day! Set just after Tow the Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel are fighting still. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Dedicated to Matthew Perry… hope he gets better soon! **

**Enjoy!**

**The Trial Of Chandler Bing**

**A Date Is Set:**

Chandler glanced up from his cards and across at Monica, a small smile on his face.

"Gin!" Monica grinned proudly as she set her cards down.

"We were playing Gin?" Chandler quipped. "Y'know if we were a couple, we could play this game naked."

"Will you stop!" Monica couldn't help but laugh slightly. It had started when they went to the beach house with Phoebe. He had offered to be her boyfriend and she had laughed at him. Now he wouldn't let it go, he wanted to prove he was boyfriend material.

"Okay…All right…." He forced a small smile.

"Okay, all right, I think you're great, I think you're sweet, and you're smart, and I love you…." She couldn't take that hurt look on his face. She smiled when he took her hand. "But you will always be the guy who peed on me."

"Okay…" He pulled his hands away from hers. "On that note, I think I'll leave…"

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure…" He nodded. "We're best friends, nothing could happen between…."

"Yeah, we're best friends…" She smiled, hugging him. "Thank you."

"What for?" He frowned slightly.

"For being a friend." She told him. "For being sweet enough to offer to be my boyfriend."

"No problem…but if you ever change your mind, you know where I am…" He teased, winking before turning to head for the door.

He hadn't really been serious about dating her but when she laughed at him it made him want to prove he could be a good boyfriend to her. He had seen how badly she was treated by guys and knew he wouldn't be able to do that to her. She deserved someone great, who would love her and take care of her, giving her everything she had ever dreamed for since she was a little girl. Even if he did have those kind of feelings for her, he knew he wouldn't be what she wanted because there was no way he could make her dreams come true. He wasn't the type of guy who wanted to settle down and have a family.

"Chandler?" Monica called out to him just as he was about the close the door.

"Yeah?"

"Okay…"

"Okay, what?" He frowned.

"I'll go out with you…"

"What!" He looked at her shocked.

"I mean if you were serious."

"Yo…you wanna date me!" Chandler stuttered. "But I'm Chandler…and your Monica…"

"Well, you did say…"

"But I never thought you'd agree!"

"Oh, so you didn't mean it then?" She said quietly, embarrassed.

"What? No…I mean yes…" He said quickly. "I mean, I never thought about you'd agree!"

"You've said that…" She looked up at him.

"Look, Mon…when I said all that stuff, I was messing around." He told her.

"Okay…it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." He said.

"Chandler, like you said we're best friends…"

"Who are going on a date." He interrupted.

"What? No, Chandler I don't want a pity date…"

"It's not a pity date…we're best friends who care a lot about each other." He claimed. "Why can't we go for a movie and dinner."

"Yeah but you said…"

"I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Chandler…"

"See you later, Mon…" He flashed her a smile before closing the door behind him.

Monica sighed but couldn't help a small smile spread across her face.

_**XxXxX**_

"What time is it?" Monica asked as she walked out the bathroom, wrapped in the towel.

"6:30..." Ross told her, shooting Rachel a look, who was pretending to ignore him.

"You got a date tonight, Mon?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, in half an hour so can't talk…" She smiled and headed into her room.

"Wow, wait with who?" Ross went into big brother mode.

"Does it matter?" She asked nervously, not knowing how her friends would react.

"Oh, it's someone we know isn't!" Rachel looked up from her magazine.

"Oh I bet its Gunther…no…Treeger…Oh Ugly Naked guy!" Phoebe guessed.

"What? No!" Monica gave her a look.

"It's so funny!" Joey laughed.

"Uh, what is?" Monica asked.

"Well, both you and Chandler have a date and are acting weird about it…"

Rachel, Ross and Phoebe looked at Joey quickly and then back at Monica.

"Oh my god!" Rachel was the first to speak. "You said yes!"

"Well…"

"What?" Joey looked confused.

"You and Chandler!" Ross exclaimed, ignoring him.

"What!" Joey jumped up. "You're dating Chandler!"

"No dating!" Monica sighed. "Its just one date, it doesn't mean anything!"

"Oh my god…" Rachel said again. "This is great!"

"What!" Ross looked at her.

"Oh, you're going to be so cute… best friends for years then you fall in love…"

"And your kids are going to be so cute!" Phoebe added. "Your hair and eyes….his smile…"

"Wow wow wow…hold on…" Monica stopped them. "We're going out for a dinner and a movie…we're not dating, it's probably going to be a one time thing…"

"Oh, you're no fun!" Phoebe sighed, sitting back down.

"You're really going out with Chandler?" Joey asked, she nodded. "How come you wouldn't go out with me!"

"Joey…" Monica moaned. "Its different."

"How?"

"Me and Chandler are best friends."

"So?"

Monica just rolled her eyes. "Can I go change, now?"

"Fine…" Joey gave in and returned to the TV. He wasn't really bothered anyway.

"Well, I've got to pick up Ben…" Ross said, grabbing his jacket. "Mon?"

"Yeah?" She stopped in her doorway to look at him, worried what he would say.

"Have a good time, yeah…" He gave her a small smile and quickly glanced at Rachel.

"I will, thanks…"

"No problem…Bye."

Monica smiled again as he closed the door before going into her room to get ready; wondering what the night would bring.

**TBC**

**  
Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. The Date

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! **

**For those of you who don't know: Matthew Perry was taken to hospital this week suffering a seizure after taking prescription drugs. He was rushed into an LA hospital by ambulance after an emergency 911 call. Emergency tests showed traces of barbiturates in his system. He tested negative for illegal drugs such as cocaine and cannabis. So hope he gets better soon! **

**Enjoy!   
**

**The Trial Of Chandler Bing**

**The Date**

Chandler walked into the apartment causing Rachel, Phoebe and Joey to turn and look at him with huge smiles on their faces just as Monica came out her room.

"Okay, so they know…" Chandler stated.

"Yeah, sorry about that…"

"No problem." He gave he a small smile. "You ready?"

"Yep, let me just grabbed my jacket." She told him picking it up but he took it off her and helped her put it on.

"Aww…" Their friends' cooed making the couple look up.

"What?" Chandler asked.

"You guys are so cute!" Rachel told him.

"Right…okay…" Chandler looked at them unsure.

"Just ignore them…" Monica rolled her eyes.

"Why? What did we do!" Joey whined.

"This isn't a big deal!" She told them.

"You're going on a date with Chandler!" Phoebe exclaimed and then turned to Chandler. "And you're going out with Monica! Of course it's a big deal!"

"We're not going to live this down, are we?" Monica sighed and looked at Chandler.

"Nope!" He told her.

"I should have never told them!"

"Nope…"

"It should have been our secret!"

"Yep!" He grinned. "But it doesn't matter now, we'd better get going."

"Okay…" She nodded and followed him out the apartment.

"Hey! Like you'd be able to keep a secret like that from us anyway!" Rachel called after them but only got the door closing as a reply.

_**XxXxX  
**_

"So…." Monica started as Chandler pulled out her chair for her. "Did you like the movie?"

"Eh…" He replied, shrugging as he sat down opposite her. "It was a chick flick."

"You choose it!" She laughed slightly.

"What? You think I'd take you to see a movies filled with violence and nudity…" He asked. "Yeah, I'm sure that would have impressed you."

"You were trying to impress me?"

"Yeah…" He told her. "Did it work?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, it did…I was also impressed by that tear in your eye at the end…"

"What? There was no tear!"

"Oh come on, Chandler admit it…" She grinned at him, teasingly. "You enjoyed the chick flick and it made you cry!"

"I was not crying!" He insisted.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I went to throw some popcorn in my mouth…but I missed and it went in my eye."

"Okay, whatever you say…." She laughed and picked up her menu.

Chandler continued to look at her. She could feel him watching her and when she looked up, he flashed her a smile, which she returned.

"Y'know, I'm having a really great time tonight…" She told, placing her menu back down.

"You don't have to sound so surprised!"

"No, its not that…it just…" She stuttered before smiling slightly. "Doesn't matter."

"No, come on…what?"

"Its nothing…its just I thought it would be weird."

"Weird?" Chandler repeated.

"Well, yeah….I mean we're best friends…." She tried to explain before sighing in defeat. "Ah, forget it."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, of course!" He told her. "I was either expecting this to be just like any other time when we hang out with the others or there would be an awkward silence."

"So, which one was it?"

She saw a smile creep across his face. "Neither…"

"Oh…. Well what was it then?"

"It was a great night with someone I really care about and something we'd hopefully be able to do again, sometime soon…" He told her, placing his hand on top of hers.

"I'd like that…" She grinned, squeezing his hand as the waiter came over to take their order….

_**XxXxX**_

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" Chandler said later that night as they stood in the hall between their apartments.

"Yeps…" She nodded. "It was really a great night!"

"Good, we'll do it again sometime!"

"Does that actually mean your going to be avoiding me from now on…" She teased.

Chandler didn't reply, instead he leaned forwards and gently brushing his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered open then he pulled back, his lips only millimetres away from hers.

"What do you think that means?" He whispered, a small smile playing on his lips.

She smiled back and before he had chance to say or do anything her lips met his again. This time they kissed for longer, Monica put her arms loosely around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Chandler was the one to break the kiss again but neither of them removed their arms from around each other. They just stared at each other, smile on both of their faces.

"I guess I'll see in the morning then…" Chandler broke the silence, reluctantly stepping back away from her but his eyes still never left hers.

"Yeah, you will…" She nodded, giving him one last smile before turning to un-lock the door. She looked back at him. "Thanks, again for tonight."

"You're welcome, thanks too…" He stepped forward, kissing her cheek softly. "Goodnight."

"Night…" She grinned again before disappearing into the apartment.

Chandler waited for a minute before going into his own apartment; once he had closed the door behind him he did his happy dance before going into his bedroom….

_**XxXxX**_

Monica stood at the stove, cooking breakfast and couldn't stop smiling thinking about the night before. Rachel and Phoebe had interrogated her about it but she refused to go into any detail; just telling them it was a good night. When Ross arrived, he asked if she had a good time and once she had answered yes, he left it at that. She couldn't help but notice the looks he was sending Rachel all morning, normally he would have been acting like a protective big brother but he had other things on his mind.

Rachel and Phoebe's conversation stopped, Joey stopped eating and Ross looked up from his newspaper when Chandler entered the apartment.

"What?" He asked when he saw his 4 friends staring at him.

"Nothing…" They all said and returned to what they were doing while Chandler moved to stand next to Monica.

"Hey…"

"Hey…" She smiled at him. "You want some breakfast."

"Sorry, I haven't got time…. Got a big meeting this morning…" He told her. "But I just wanted to come and say hi…. So Hi."

Her smiled widen. "That's so sweet!"

"Oh, also…" He start but his voice trailed off as he noticed the others staring at them.

"You were saying…" Rachel gestured for him to continue.

Chandler rolled his eyes at them and was about to something to them when he noticed the time. "Damn, I'm going to be late!"

"Okay, well…we'll see you later then…" Monica said, following him to the door.

"Yeah… How about we have lunch?" He asked, stopping to face her once they were in the doorway.

"Sounds good…" She nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, great…bye!" He grinned, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to work.

"So, a one time thing then?" Rachel teased, as Monica turned around to see them all stood behind her.

"Whatever…." Monica replied before heading into bathroom, ignoring the questioned fired at her by her friends.

An hour later, Rachel rushed out of her bedroom on her way to work and found only Ross sat there.

"Oh, hey…" She said uncomfortably.

"Hi…" He looked up at her. "Rach, can we talk?"

"Ross, I'm kind of late for work here…" She stated, gathering her things.

"Please, it won't take a minute."

"Alright, fine but hurry up!"

"Okay, about everything that has happened I'm sorry…." He said quickly.

"You lied to me twice, Ross!"

"I kno…twice?"

"First about Chloe and then about reading the letter!" She told him. "I though I'd be able to trust you again but you lied again!"

"I know I'm sorry…"

"I mean, you should have just told me that you didn't finish!" She continued. "I wouldn't have minded… it was the middle of the night! People need sleep…"

"You're right…" he insisted. "So can we please talk?"

"What do you think we're doing?"

"About us getting back together…"

"Ross…" She sighed.

"Please, Rach…" Ross begged.

"What's changed, Ross?" She asked curiously. "The other day you were shouting that you was right and nothing was going to change that!"

"Well, things have happened…"

"What things?"

"Just seeing Monica and Chandler together…"

"Monica and Chandler?" Rachel repeated. "They went on one date and he after her to go to lunch with him…"

"But I've seen the way they look at each other…for the last couple of years I've seen her always going to him when she needed a shoulder to cry on and somehow he always made her seem better…."

"What's that got to do with us?"

"Look, I've loved you since the 9th grade but I was to scared to tell you…now I want to make it up with you…I don't want to go without you for that amount a time again…" Ross told her. "I look at Monica and Chandler and think if they would have realised their feelings all those years ago, then they wouldn't have been hurt all those times…."

"Ross, they are totally different to us…"

"I love you Rachel, I did all those years ago and I still do now…" Ross informed her. "Please give me another chance."

"I can't do this now…"

"Okay, just think about it…" He said. "Take as long as you like."

"I don't know if it'll do any good…" She told him. "You hurt me bad."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I've gotta work…" She whispered, heading out the door.

"I love you…" He called after her again, as she closed the door. He sighed, as he was left alone in the apartment, wondering if it had made a difference.

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	3. Trapped

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! **

**Enjoy! **

**The Trial Of Chandler Bing**

**Trapped: **

"Hey, Rach…you busy?" Chandler asked, walking into her office at work.

"Uh, well kind of…" She frowned looking up at him. "Why what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to ask you a favour."

"Oh right, okay…" She nodded, after casting a look around the office to make sure Joanna hadn't returned from her lunch. "Go ahead."

"Well, tomorrow is Valentines Day…"

"Yeah, I remember…" Rachel sighed, it had been 3 weeks since the beach incident and Ross was trying everything in his power to get Rachel to forgive him but she didn't know if she could. "What you got planned?"

"Well…" Chandler paused; wondering if asking for Rachel's advice was a good idea, considering what she was going through with Ross. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Oh come on….you can't do that to me!" Rachel stated, knowing why he backed off. "You got me curious now!"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me pick a gift out for, Mon?"

"Oh, okay, sure…" She smiled at him. "My lunch break is soon, we can do it then if you like…"

"Okay, that'll be great!" He grinned. "And maybe you could give me some tips on what we could actually do…"

"Well, if you don't know that already…." Rachel joked.

"I didn't mean that!" He scrawled slightly. "God, you're worse then Joey!"

"Okay, sorry…" She laughed, just then Joanna appeared. "Oh, hey, I'm going to take my break now."

"Okay…" Her bossed nodded, looking at Chandler. "Hello, Chandler."

"Uh…hi…" He shot Rachel a look.

"How have you been?"

"Um, pretty good…yourself?" He replied nervously, edging towards the door.

"Me too…" She grinned. "Maybe we could get together sometime."

"Well, I would love to but I'm kind of seeing someone at the moment…" He explained, glad to have an excuse.

"Oh really?" She said disapprovingly. "Well, okay…"

"That wasn't awkward at all…" Chandler muttered once she was disappeared into her office.

"Come on, lets get out of here…" Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the door.

Joanna walked back out of her office and started to look around on Rachel's desk for a file, when he found a photo. Rachel was sat in the middle of an orange couch, in between a guy with dark hair and a blonde woman. Standing behind the couch was Chandler, with his arms wrapped around a woman with black hair, both of them laughing. While a man, she recognised as Rachel's ex-boyfriend, stood next to them, half glaring at the happy couple, half looking longingly at Rachel.

Joanna sighed and put the picture back, when she noticed the file she needed when her boss' secretary walked in.

"Hi, just to let you know that meeting has been cancelled tomorrow…" She told her.

"Okay, thanks, Nina…" Joanna nodded and went to go into her office again.

"Oh, by the way….the guy I just saw with Rachel…" She started. "Who was that Chandler Bing."

"Yeah," Joanna turned to look at her. "You know him."

"Know him…I used to work for him…" Nina laughed bitterly. "That was until he was meant to fire me but he decided to date me and tell everyone else I was crazy!"

"He really did that?"

"Yeah…"

"How that man ever got a girlfriend is beyond me…" She gestured to the picture on the desk.

Nina picked it up and looked at it. "Someone should warn her about who she's dating!"

"And maybe we're just the women to do it…" Joanna grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you come into my office and we'll talk…" She suggested.

_**XxXxX**_

"So, what kind of thing do you want to get?" Rachel asked him as they walked around some shops.

"I don't know, that's why I asked for your help."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Okay, jewellery, clothes, chocolate, flowers…."

"What is the most special?" Chandler questioned.

"Well, jew…" She started but stopped and smiled at him. "Aw, you want to make it special."

"Yeah, I know we've only been together for like 3 weeks but it's been the best 3 weeks ever…" He looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Aw that's so sweet!"

"Thanks," he smiled slightly.

"Alright, come on…" She grabbed his arm and dragged him into a shop. "We've got some shopping to do."

_**XxXxX**_

Later that day, Chandler walked into Central Perk to find all his friends already there. He sat down on the arm of the couch next to Monica, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey…" She looked up and smiled at him. "Did you have a good day?"

"Eh…its work…" He shrugged.

"I called you office earlier…" She told him. "But they said you were out on your lunch."

"Oh yeah…I had something important to do…" He grinned at her.

"Oh really?" She asked curiously, guessing he had something to do with Valentines day.

"Yep and don't even try and get anything out of me…" He warned her, teasingly.

"Alright, I won't…" She promised. "I might try Rachel though."

"What? How did you…" He frowned looking from her to Rachel.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Rachel stated. "I haven't said a word."

"Oh come on, sweetie…you really expect me to believe you'd something by yourself?" Monica giggled. "I mean, you wouldn't know where to start."

"Y'know I would be really offended if you wasn't so right…" He replied, with a sigh.

As Phoebe started to tell story about something that happened at work, the 6 friends failed to notice two women watching them closely through the window.

_**XxXxX**_

"So…." Ross started as he stood in the guy's apartment the next night with Joey. "You got a date tonight?"

"Nah, Valentines Day is for suckers and away from restaurants and everyone to make quick money…" Joey replied, handing him a bottle of beer.

"Yeah, so true!" Ross agreed, opening it.

"Couldn't get a date either then?" Joey asked.

"Nope!" Ross sighed. "I was kind of hoping Rachel would change her mind but…"

"How's it going with you two now?" Joey questioned.

"I don't know anymore…" Ross sat down just as Chandler walked out of his room, in a suit ready for his date with Monica.

"Whoohoo, if it isn't Mr Valentines, himself…" Joey teased.

"Looking sharp, man…" Ross whistled.

"Yeah, yeah…" Chandler rolled his eyes, opening the fridge to get out the chocolates in a heart shape box out. He frowned and shook the box, when he took of the lid he saw it was empty. "JOEY!"

"What?"

"You ate Monica's chocolate!"

"Oh, you brought those for Monica?"

"The heart shape box didn't give it away!" He asked sarcastically but only got a shrug as a reply.

He sighed and throw the empty box away, glancing at his watch seeing he had half an hour to go before he had to pick her open. He went back into his room and got the gift Rachel had helped him pick out and the dozen red roses.

"Wow, chocolate and roses?" Ross looked up at him when he walked back out. "You're going all out."

"Yeah, I want to make tonight special." Chandler smiled.

"What's this? Could Chandler Bing be in love?" Ross teased.

"What? Love! I uh…I oh…"

"Chandler, calm down!" Ross laughed. "I was joking."

"Haha, very funny!"

"I thought it was…" Joey stated, laughing too. "But seriously, you think chocolates and roses are the way to go?"

"Why not?" Chandler frowned; worried he had made a mistake.

"Nothing…you should just give her money instead."

"Money!" Both Chandler and Ross looked at him weird.

"Yeah, they'd appreciate the extra cash plus you never know, they might buy you something nice with it."

"Okay, don't listen to him!" Ross claimed, turning away from him.

"Oh and you're better Mr 'we were on a break'…" Joey shot back.

"Hey, we were!" Ross insisted. "We were on a break!"

"Guys, guys…" Chandler shouted over their voices. "Both of you calm down!"

"Sorry…" They looked at their feet guilty.

Before anyone could say or do anything, there was a single knock at the door. Ross moved to open but found no one there, when he look at the floor, he saw a single rose. He picked it up and read the card.

'_Chandler, meet me at the_ _old warehouse down by the docks…M.' _

"Well, I guess I'd better get going…" Chandler grinned.

"I can't believe you're going on a date on Valentines Day!" Joey said.

"I know, I normally think of an accuse to get out of it but this is one date that I want to keep." He told them, putting on his jacket and opening the door. "I'll see you later….don't wait up!"

Ross and Joey exchanged looks when the door closed behind him.

"Next year, dates?" Ross asked.

"Oh yeah differently…" Joey nodded and they both took their seats again.

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler pushed open the door to the old warehouse, looking around wondering why it was dark in there.

"Mon?" He called out, putting the flowers down on an old table. "Monica, you here?"

He got no reply, he sighed and moved to further in side. "Women! Can't even be on time for their own romantic rendezvous…."

"Men! Don't know a trap set up by their Exs…" Joanna walked out from her hiding place.

Chandler jumped back, startled. "Joanna, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, we need to talk to you!"

"We?" He repeated.

"Hey, Chandler!" Nina appeared behind him, pushing him back to the wall. Clipping handcuffs around his wrist that were already hooked around a metal pole on the wall.

"Nina…what the hell is going on!" Chandler demanded, shrugging as she cuffed his other hand.

"Like I said, I we need to talk." Joanna repeated.

"Listen, I need to get out of here!" Chandler pulled at the cuff but they failed to break.

"No, you're going to listen…" Joanna stated and as she did someone else appeared.

"Julie Grath!" Chandler stared at the girl he used to date when he was teenager in shock.

"Chandler, nice to see you again!" She said sarcastically, moving towards him and covering his mouth with tape.

Chandler stared in horror at the three women, as they stood back and looked at him with smirks on their faces. If he didn't get out of there fast then Monica would think he stood her up and then the best thing that happened to him in his life might be ruined.

"Okay, let the trial of Chandler Bing start…" Joanna declared….

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	4. The Trial and Rescue

**Hey thanks for all the reviews! Yes, all of those you said it happen in Boy Meets World, you're right I did base this fic on that episode. I did say that in the summary but it was cut off…and I only noticed when I read your reviews! So sorry about that: **

Set at beginning of season4. Monica agrees to date chandler after they come back from the beach. They both get more then they bargained for. Ross tries to make it up to Rachel. Valentines day comes and Chandler's ex-girlfriends wants payback. CM RR (Please review) (Based from an episode from a TV Show called Boy Meets World)

**I will change it now… sorry again… please review and let me know what you think! **

**The Trail Of Chandler Bing**

**The Trial and Rescue:**

"Hey guys…." Phoebe greeted Ross and Joey as she walked into the boys' apartment. "Is Chandler here?"

"Nope, he's out with Mon…" Joey told her, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"No, he isn't…. he didn't show up."

"What?" Both Joey and Ross spun around in their chairs to face her.

"Yeah, he never showed up…I came over to see if he was running late or something." She sighed loudly. "I guess he stood her up."

"What…no…" Ross shook his head. "He was really excited about it!"

"Well, he's not going to tell you that he's going to stand up your little sister, is he!" Phoebe replied.

"Well, maybe he has another excuse…" Joey suggested, before getting an idea. "Oh, maybe he was in accident!"

"What?" 

"Yeah, maybe he was mugged and beaten up and now he's lying in a dark ally, hurt and alone…" Joey continued, before realising what he was saying. "Oh my god! We've got to find him!"

Ross rolled his eyes and turned back to Phoebe. "Are you sure he's stood her up?"

"Yeah, she waited for an hour."

"Okay, come on, Joe…"

"We going to go and find Chandler?" Joey asked, concerned for his best friend.

"Yeah, then I'm going to kill him!"

"Not if he's already dead…" Joey mumbled following him out of the apartment while Phoebe went back to comfort Monica.

_**XxXxX**_

"…So he told me he had a great, that we should do it again sometime and that he'd call me but he never did!" Joanna finished telling her story.

Chandler couldn't help but roll his eyes in response, still not being able to talk because of the tape.

"Well, he told everyone at work I was mentally ill and wouldn't remember being sacked….but that's only because he was to scared to do it!" Nina added, crossing her arms across her chest, glaring at Chandler.

"Well, what do you have to say about that?" Joanna looked over at him.

"Muhm muhmm…" He mumbled through the tape.

"Oh, yeah…sorry…" Joanna nodded towards Julie, who moved forward and ripped the tape from his mouth.

"Ow ow ow…" He screamed in pain.

"Hey, that was fun!" Julie grinned at him and went to place the tape back on. "Lets do it again!"

"Julie, focus!" Joanna told her sharply.

"Sorry…" She looked guilty at her feet as she walked away.

"Now, Chandler, why do you do it…uh? Why do you treat women like this!" Joanna demanded.

"I dun…I don't know…" He stuttered. "I'm sorry, if I hurt you…"

"Hurt? We went out for two summers and you just dumped me for no reason!" Julie yelled.

"No reason?" Chandler frowned. "I thought you knew I dumped you because you got really…faaa…aw.." He managed to stop himself before he finished the sentence but all three of the women guessed what he was going to say.

"You dumped me because I was fat!" She explained, moving towards him angrily. "Where's that damn tape!"

Chandler backed up against the wall as far as he could in fear as Nina and Joanna held Julie back.

"I was 15!" Chandler stated, in defence.

"So? That doesn't make things better!" Joanna told him.

"Yeah, I mean how swallow are you to care about a few extra pounds…" Nina added.

"A few extra pounds!" Chandler repeated. "Try a hundred and forty-five!"

"In one year!" Nina gasped, looking shocking at Julie.

"It was a stressful year…." Julie mumbled looking at the floor.

"But you know you're right…" Chandler added. "It was shallow and a stupid reason but I was 15...I was swallow and stupid!"

"He has a point…"

"Oh shut up, Nina!" Joanna snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you… but I didn't mean up…I'm just not good at relationships!"

"And that's why we're doing this…" Joanna moved in front of him. "You stop you from hurting that Monica women!"

"Keeping me here and letting think I've stood her up _is _hurting her!" Chandler claimed. "Just let me out of here!"

"Sorry, can't do that!"

"Oh come on, whats the big deal!" Chandler insisted. "So we went on one date and at the end I told you I would call…every guy does that to let the girl down gently!"

"You lied!"

"So, what? You'd prefer me to tell you I wasn't going to call you again because I found boring and that the mascara goop in the corner of your eye is gross!" Chandler retorted. "Which by the way is still there!"

They all stood silent, staring at him until Julie, sly passed Joanna a tissue who when turned to remove the mascara.

"Okay, what about me?" Nina asked. "You told people I crazy!"

"Did you want to get fired?" Chandler replied sarcastically.

"People took my scissors!" She exclaimed. "My scissors!"

"Look, the truth is…I liked you for ages then I got promoted and the first person I was asked to fire was you…" Chandler sighed. "I didn't want….I couldn't do it."

"So you asked her out on a date?" Julie crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't think….'you're fired but hey how about we go out sometime' would have worked!"

"How about… 'Sorry, but I've been asked to fire you but how about I buy you dinner to make it up to you…' How about that?" Nina questioned.

Chandler stared at her for a moment. "Yeah, I can see how that would have worked…."

"You're terrible with women!" Nina stated, groaning in frustration.

"Dated all of you, didn't I?" He replied, causing them all to glare at him. "Okay, now is not the time for jokes!"

"So, what do we do now?" Julie asked the other two women.

"What the hell is going on here!" They all turned when he heard a voice at door.

"Hehe, Chandler dumped Monica to be with three women and handcuffs!" Joey giggled, nudging Ross.

"I don't think he's enjoying it!" Ross glared at him.

"Hey, that's his problem…" Joey claimed.

"Thank god, you guys are here!" Chandler sighed in relief. "Can you get me out of here!"

"Hey, no interring with the defendant!" Joanna cried out.

"Defendant? What is going on?" Ross asked as he and Joey tried to get the cuffs off Chandler but found that they needed the key.

"He's on trial for mistreating women…" Julie told them.

Joey looked up, scared. "Yeah, I think I should go, now…"

He went to leave but stopped in front of Joanna, staring at her. "Uh, y'know you got some kind of weird goop stuff in your eye…" He pointed to his own eye to show her where it was.

"Joey, get back here!" Ross pulled him back. "Look, come on… enough is enough…let him go."

"Not until we have answers!" Julie stated.

"What answers!" Chandler exclaimed. "I've already told you dumped you because you got fat!"

"Oh-ohhh…Burn!" Joey laughed but shut up quickly when they all looked at him.

"Yeah, well you still told people is was crazy!" Nina added.

"Yeah, but the truth came out and plus you tried to staple my hand to the table!"

"You did?" Julie looked at her. "Nice one!"

"Thanks!"

"And Joanna, I'm sorry that I told you would call you and never but there was no point!" Chandler told her. "And we only had one date!"

"Plus lunch!"

"Yeah, I only did that as a favour for Rachel…"

"Rachel?" Joanna repeated.

"Yeah, look him sorry about everything, can't you let me go!"

"I think he's leant his lesson…" Nina sighed.

"Yeah, who cares now anyway." Julie added.

"I care!" Joanna stated, taking the keys off them. "If we don't stop him now…he'll go on hurting women forever, including this Monica woman!"

"I'm not going to hurt Monica!" Chandler exclaimed. "I might not be the best person at relationships but I really care about Monica…"

"Well, didn't you care about me?" Nina asked.

"And me?" Julie added.

"Yeah, I did at the time…" Chandler nodded. "But Monica's different, she's my best friend…"

"Did you care about me?" Joanna asked.

"Uh…no not really…" He admitted.

"Oh okay…" Joanna moved away slightly embarrassed.

"So, what if she's you best friend…we were friend before we started dating!" Julie reminded him.

"Yeah but I can tell Monica everything about me…she knows what scares me the most…what I love the most… things that make me laugh…that make me sad…" He listed. "I think about her all the time… whenever I'm not with her, I'm wondering what we'd do the next time we are together…"

Ross and Joey shared a look, surprised by what Chandler was saying.

"I think…I think I'm in love with her…" He said quietly. "Oh my god…I'm in love with her!"

Silence took hold other them all as they stood, looking at him in total shock.

"You love me?" A voice broke the silence, making them all turn to the door.

"Mon!" Chandler said, seeing her. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to stand you up…I would have been there…"

"I know…" She nodded, moving into the room with Phoebe behind her.

"Wow, handcuffs…nice…" Phoebe stated.

"What are you doing?" Monica asked the three women.

"We're saving you from him!" Joanna told her.

"Saving me!" She repeated. "I don't need saving…let alone from Chandler!"

"That's what you think!"

"No that's what I know!" She replied, holding out her hand. "Give me the key!"

"Look, Chandler is not going to hurt her, okay!" Ross said after a few seconds of her refusing to give the key up.

"Oh you would say that wouldn't you…"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"I know what you did to Rachel."

"This has nothing to do with it!"

"Men are all the same!" Joanna told him. "Chandler treated us bad, you cheated on Rachel…don't get me started on him, over there…" She pointed to Joey.

"Hey, what did I do?" Joey looked up.

"What haven't you done?"

"Good point…"

"Well, mean and Rachel's relationship is nothing to do with you…" Ross started. "But I'm blaming you anyway!"

"Blaming me?"

"Yeah, we only had problems when she started working you and _Mark_!" He told her. "What kind of person needs to assistants, I mean, how lazy are you!"

"Ross, not helping me a whole lot here!" Chandler told him, rattling the chains.

"Typical guy…. Blaming others…" Joanna rolled her eyes.

"Look, lady…you have issues…give me the damn key!" Monica said angrily, trying to grab it.

"No, we're trying to help you!" Joanna held out of her reach. "He'll hurt you like he done us!"

"No he won't!" Another voice joined the conversation.

"Great, more people!" Chandler muttered. "I just wish it is someone the get me out of here!"

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Joanna asked.

"I'm here to help my friend," she told them. "Let him go, he's not going to hurt Monica."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen the way he talks about her…." She said, glancing at Ross. "I wish I had that."

Ross stared back at her, trying to read her face.

Everyone in the room, looked from Ross to Rachel and then back…Monica noticed everyone was distracted and jumped on Joanna, snatching the key away.

"Joey, catch!" She threw the key as Joanna fought back.

Joey caught it and quickly unlocked Chandler.

"Oh thank god for that!" Chandler sighed and as soon as he free, Monica throw herself into his arms.

"I love you too.." She whispered before leaning in and kissing him.

"Awww…" Phoebe, Nina, Julie and Joey all said as they watched the couple.

"I'm glad you guys are happy…" Rachel smiled at them.

"Thanks, Rach…" Chandler smiled back.

"You're welcome…" She nodded, turning to walk away. "I'll see you guys later."

"Rach, wait…" Ross stopped her. "What about us?"

"Ross, you said the other week about Monica and Chandler caring so much about each other, because they're always there for each other and always have been…" Rachel started. "That's because they're best friends and that's why I know they're perfect for each other…"

"What are you saying?" Ross asked curiously.

"I think, if we're ever going to be 'us' again…. We need to be friends first…"

"Friends first?"

"We need to get to know each other again…" She nodded. "We need to trust each other."

"I trust you!" Ross stated.

"Not with Mark, you never.." She reminded him. "I don't after what happened with Chloe…"

"So you want to be friends?" He asked disappointedly.

"For now…" She nodded, tearfully. "Then maybe when day we can…"

"Okay…" He agreed. "I can be your friend."

"Thank you…" She whispered. "I'm going to go…"

"Okay, I'll see you later then…" He said quietly, watching her leave.

Everyone in the room watched the scene sadly.

"I'm going to go with her…Make sure she's okay…" Phoebe said, following her. "Have a good night everyone."

"Ross, you okay?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah…yeah I'll be fine…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah… just got to wait for one day…" he smiled at him.

"Listen, we've got dinner reservations…but you're welcome to join us…" Monica offered and Chandler nodded his agreement.

"What? No, come on…It's your guys' Valentines…You don't need me there…"

"We don't mind." Chandler told him. "Honestly, come…"

"No, you guys go…"

"You sure you'll be okay?" Monica asked, unsure.

"I'll be fine…" He nodded. "Have a good time."

"Okay…we will…" She smiled looking up at Chandler.

"We'll see you later…" Chandler said as he wrapped his arms around Monica.

"Yeah, bye…" He smiled watching them leave, he turned back to Joey. "I think I'm going to head home…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, man…" Joey nodded. "And I'm sorry about the whole Rachel things."

"Me too…" He said before leaving.

"So…." Joey said looking around, noticing it was only him left with the three women.

"Another Valentines Day alone!" Nina sighed.

"Well, how about the four of us go and get some food…" Joey suggested.

They all looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, okay…"

"Cool, lets go.." He held out both his arms, with Nina and Julie took while Joanna linked onto Julie's other arm.

"Oh, hold on!" Joey stopped, walking back and taking the handcuffs off the wall and stuffing them into his pocket before letting the girls take his arms again as they all head out.

**XxX-The End-XxX**

**Please review and let me know what you think! (sorry to RR fans but just pretend they got together, later on…:D ) **


End file.
